1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel having a first asymmetric protrusion disposed in each sub pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The blue phase liquid crystal is a liquid crystal material being optically isotropic, having advantages of fast response time and not requiring alignment film. The blue phase liquid crystal is optically isotropic before applying a voltage and is optically anisotropic after applying a voltage. Therefore, the blue phase liquid crystal having such many electrical and optical properties is used in a display.
The blue phase liquid crystal requires a high operating voltage. Therefore, how to reduce the operating voltage and maintain or enhance the transmittance or liquid crystal efficiency of blue phase liquid crystal under the operating voltage has become a prominent task for the industries.